Fairy Ball
by FFcactuar
Summary: The annual Fairy Ball is coming up and Natsu has yet to choose who he is going with Nali


**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does **

**Please leave a review so i know how im doing hope you all enjoy**

* * *

**2:00**

Natsu is pacing back and forth through his shack. "Come on hurry up why can't it be night already." Natsy says with an annoyed tone.

"Complaining wont make time pass any quicker." Happy says chewing on a fish.

"But tonight is the night I'm finally gonna tell Lisanna how i feel and night just won't come." Natsu says quickening his pace.

**Across the city of Magnolia**

In quite similar Lisanna is pacing back and forth through her room. "Hurry up night get here already." Lisanna says falling onto her bed with an annoyed tone.

Elfman walks through the door. "Sis whats the matter you have been pacing around for an hour?" Elfman asks.

"Tonight's the Fairy Ball and Natsu still hasn't picked anyone to go with so i have a plan to make sure when he arrives he will pick me." Lisanna says with a confident tone.

"I'm sure he will pick you i need to go start getting ready for the Ball tonight if i don't look my absolute best Ever will kill me" Elfman says kissing his sister on the head and leaving.

**5:00 P.M**

"Lisanna start getting ready we have to be there early!" Mirajane yells from her bathroom. Lisanna gets in the shower making sure to get every speck of dirt off herself, after her shower Lisanna grabs two dresses a glittery red dress with a slit going up the right leg, or a shiny dark blue strapless dress. "Mira can you help me?" Lisanna yells to her sister, Mirajane walks in wearing a shiny light purple dress. "What is it Lisanna?" Mirajane asks Lisanna. "I'm having trouble deciding which dress i should wear." Lisanna says. "If your trying to get Natsu to notice you then wear the red one he loves fire doesn't he." Mira says. "Thanks Mira" Lisanna says grabbing her red dress.

**6:00 P.M**

"Ok time to start getting ready!" Natsu says jumping into the shower making sure to get every speck of dirt of himself. After hes done showering Natsu grabs the suit forcefully given to him at the grand magic game, he puts it on not forgetting his most precious scarf. "Ok happy how do I look?" Natsu asks. "This is a first you actually look presentable." Happy says giggling wearing a tiny black suit. "HEY I always look presentable!" Natsu yells at Happy.

**6:45 P.M One Piece Opening - We Fight Together Instrumental [Renato Franciscone Orchestra] starts playing**

Natsu walks down the streets of Magnolia people are doing double takes at him. "That can't be is that really Natsu." One girl said. "I think it is look at the scarf and hair he actually looks really good." Another girl says.

Natsu walks up to the Fairy Tail guild hall and pushes open the doors everyone inside is gilzted and glamored up for the Fairy Ball he walks over to the bar. "Oh hi Natsu how are you?" Mira asks him. "I'm good just a little nervous." Natsu says taking a deep breath. "Why is that?" Mira asks grabbing something from under the bar. "Well i was planning on asking Lisanna to dance but i can't stop shaking." Natsu says taking another breath trying to calm down. "Here Natsu" Mira says lighting an entire book of matches at ounce. "Thank Mira" Natsu says gobbling down all the fire. "Natsu she is over in the corner" Mira says with a small smile. "Thanks again Mira." Natsu says heading toward Lisanna.

Natsu walks to where Lisanna is sitting she is there talking to Juvia who looked extremely sad. "Hi" Natsu says sitting down next to Lisanna "Oh hi Natsu" Lisanna says giddy with glee that he came to her. "Whats wrong with Juvia?" Natsu asks. "Gray hasn't come yet." Lisanna whispers into his ear trying to make Juvia flood the entire place with her tears.

"Well she shouldn't be crying much longer he just walked in i can smell him." Natsu says send Juvia rocketing towards the entrance. "Now Lisanna would you like to dance?" Natsu asks standing up and holding his hands out to Lisanna. "I would love to' Lisanna says grabbing Natsu's hand.

Natsu takes Lisanna to the dance floor and they start dancing. "I thought i would have to win you over tonight i didn't think you would come strait forward and ask me." Lisanna says. "And why is that?" Natsu asks. "Well you spend a lot of time with Lucy." Lisanna answers. "Of course i do were on the same team were bound to spend a lot time together." Natsu says. "But you spend a lot of time with her even when your not on jobs." Lisanna says. "I feel responsible to look out for her I was the one who brought her to the guild after all, like a dragon protecting his young." Natsu explains him and Lisanna just talk to each other lost in their own world not noticing that Lucy was behind him she had gotten a primped and pampered so she could tell Natsu how she feel but leaves with tears in her eyes after hearing what Natsu had just said.

As Natsu and Lisanna dance lost in their own world they ounce again not seeing their surroundings not noticed that everyone had moved off the dance floor and it was only them two dancing they watched in awe at how surprisingly well Natsu was dancing, when they finally finished dancing they came back to everyone else's world and noticed that no one was on the dance floor but them.

A giant blush grew on Lisanna face has everyone looked at them, and them everyone started clapping. "Man Natsu where did you learn to move like that!" Wakaba yells. "Good job Lisanna!" Laki yells, Lisanna completely embarrassed run to the both were she was sitting before, Natsu runs after her. "Why did you run?" Natsu asks. "Cause it was embarrassing." Lisanna says still with a big blush. "Well if your that embarrassed than lets go to some place where no one can see us?" Natsu suggests, Lisanna looks up and nods, Natsu runs up to the bar. "Mira me and Lisanna are gonna go somewhere else just wanted to let you know." Natsu says. "Ok but you know what will happen if you try anything right so have fun." Mira says in her sweet innocent tone which only terrified Natsu even more.

Natsu takes Lisanna to a nearby lake. "Wow the water at this time of night looks so beautiful with the moon reflecting off it." Lisanna exclaim but she is stopped by Natsu kissing her and wrapping his scarf around her neck the blush on her face returns but turn a deeper red than Erza's hair but she doesn't break the she leans into kissing him back.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Please leave a review so i know how I'm doing**

**Schedule**

**Withing the next couple of day expect the Natsu/E.N.D x Sayla x Lisanna**

**Then the next chapter of Left Behind **

**I'm still working on the next chapter of Days of wars so don't give up on the Fic just yet**


End file.
